


figment

by cheshiregrin



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiregrin/pseuds/cheshiregrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since his parents’ murder, James has had a voice in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	figment

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't kept up with naruto lately, but in my mind the kyuubi will always be a snarky fox with too much power and time on its hands that had a weak spot for certain blond individuals. Also, it's a woman. I'm not sure where this story came from, but I guess someone bound the Kyuubi to one of James' parents' families and the death of his parents combined with the trauma alows them to interact.

The first time he hears her voice, he’s eleven years old, just shy from twelve, and hiding in the priest hole while his parents are being killed. She speaks of blood and violence, purrs words of consolation and affection, only to change right back to whispers of death and destruction. He stays there for 2 whole days and her voice never leaves him. When he finally leaves the tunnel the third day, James Bond is no longer a boy.

After his parents’ death he moves in with his aunt. Away from Scotland, from trips abroad and most importantly, away from Skyfall. He doesn’t see the old house again until he’s 18, and after that he doesn’t go there again unless it’s absolutely necessary. 

(She doesn’t speak to him again the way she had in the priest hole, but sometimes she’ll whisper to him during quiet moments and sometimes he dreams flashes of red hair and a foxlike grin)

When James is 21 he joins the army. On his first night out in the field he sees her again, really sees her again, and for a moment he’s eleven again, curling in on himself and scared out of his mind, and then she smiles at him. He thinks he gets it then. She was born out of violence, they both were, so of course she’d follow him to the deadliest and most violent places on earth. It’s the only places they both feel alive again.

He wakes up smiling. It’s not a nice smile.

The longer he’s out on the field, the more bloodshed and death he sees, the more often he sees her as well. Sometimes he thinks she’s the only one who really understands him. It’s a scary thought.

The first time he sees her outside of his dreams is the night he becomes a double 0. He’s in his apartment, celebrating his promotion with a new drink he created (he’ll think of a name when he finds one that he likes), and when he looks out of the window she’s looking back at him from the glass. He puts the glass down and walks towards her. She’s sitting in one of the chairs, though lounging would be a better word. When he looks over his shoulder, into the room, it’s empty.

It’s the last time he sees her in a long time. After he meets Vesper Lynd, she doesn’t show herself anymore, nor does she speak to him again. After Vesper’s death Bond wonders if it’s because they were too alike to exist so close togheter. 

One night he asks why she chose him, of all the people in the world, why did she make him like her? She laughs and answers that she’s always had a soft spot for blond boys with blue eyes that are too stubborn for their own good. 

(She also says that she didn’t change him, that he would still be James Bond, 007 if she never found him. He’s not sure whether he’s pleased or horrified at that comment.)

It’s not until everything goes down at Skyfall that he sees her physical manifestation. He’s scared in a way that he hasn’t been for a long time, he’s running towards the tunnel, to safety and M, when some of the flames take a rather human shape and for a moment he thinks she’s come to get him, but then he somehow makes it out alive. When he turns towards the house, there are flames coming out of every window, from under the roof. Right before it explodes he swears they take the shape of a fox with nine tails. The kyuubi no kitsune, the chaos incarnate. A terrible beauty.

She’s never too far away after that. She’s watching London with him when Moneypenny comes to give him the horrible little pug M left him. She's with him when the new M gives him his first orders, checking out the office in a rather bored manner. when he goes to Q to get his newest ‘toys’, she's looking over the shoulder of one of Q's minions. The computer she was staring at crashes misteriously and she flashes him a sharp grin. When he boards the plane towards another near-death experience, she climbs in next to him. 

“Where to, darling?”  
“Anywhere but here”


End file.
